Misty's Mystery Date
by KuraOkami13
Summary: ONESHOT, Misty's got a boyfriend, who isn't Ash, and she is NOT telling her sisters ANYTHING about him, and it is driving them absolutely CRAZY!


For my _Lost Mermaid and Her Dragon_ readers...

and also because I CAN, and 'cause I wanted to just mess with Misty's other sisters.

* * *

A bulldozing train of discord had wormed its way into the lives of the Sensational Sisters.

Something strange and unsettling had recently happened, an unforeseen event that none of them had control of, and had been suddenly smacked in the face with in its new and unannounced presence. The girls weren't tearing at each other's throats over a top one had taken from the other, or an unwarranted hair accessory use, or sparking a jealousy war by a shared crush between them. Oh no, this unsettling chaotic turn of events that had wiggled into their midst was one of far greater proportions, one that had thrown Lily's usual brand of affectionate bullying off-center, Violet unable to properly concentrate to put on her makeup and fix her hair, and Daisy at a loss for words.

Misty was in love (real love, not just a crush).

And it wasn't Ash.

And Misty was NOT. TELLING. THEM. _ANYTHING_.

The fact she was caught love-struck was enough to knock the sisters off their balance, but then Misty had gone through the painstakingly difficult journey to finally convincing them that it wasn't Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town she had crushed on years ago. Once it hit them that it wasn't the little trouble-magnet boy with his pikachu, suddenly an unsettling, insatiable curiosity had invaded their minds. But no matter how hard they dug, teased, interrogated, or pried, their youngest was tighter-lipped than a Cloyster's shell.

She wasn't telling them when it had happened. she wasn't telling them when she had met this special man. She wasn't telling them when they went out for dates, what happened on these dates, if they had kissed, what he was like. Above all else, she wasn't telling them who it was, and that one little juicy bit was the coin that tipped their scales to throwing the three Sensationals off their rocker.

It was driving each of them absolutely nuts over the mysterious lover their sister had finally acquired, and Misty knew it. Daisy saw the very smug glint in her eyes, that knowing smile Misty adorned when they all fixated her with a stare as she left the house to meet her mystery date, presumably at Cerulean Cape("Which as everybody knows is, like, the most ROMANTIC spot in Cerulean!" Lily reminded them). She wasn't always off to Cerulean Cape. Sometimes she was simply picked up from their door, but every time Violet or Lily blazed out of the door to catch them, Misty and her date were no where in sight, save for the small shape distantly in the sky and the wind from their departure whipping at Violet and ruining her hair.

The only thing they could deduce from the manner of leaving was that, obviously, her date was a trainer, and had a pokemon that could fly, and _fast_.

-o00o-

"Her phone." was the only thing Lily said one day.

"What?" Violet looked up from her magazine.

"Her phone." Lily repeated.

"What about it?" Daisy asked.

"Her phone!"

"...OHHhhhhh." the other two finally caught up, and grinned in sync with their third sister.

A couple hours later, Misty was sitting on the couch, taking a break from training with the water pokemon. To Lily's fiendish delight, her phone, a small, cheap flip-phone Misty had gotten months ago for conveniency's sake (and to make sure Brock wasn't harassing some nurse while he did his pokedoctor duties) was so thoughtlessly placed on the small table next to the couch, in plain sight next to a glass of water.

Suddenly, the phone's small screen on the front lit up, and a quick little ringtone signaled a new message. Lily snatched the phone and dove for the kitchen, Misty's voice trailing behind her. Daisy and Violet, having waited for her successful thievery by the sink, crowded around her as she flipped it open and read the name at the top of the message.

"OH-MY-GOSH! It's a guy named Bill!"

"That's kind of a lame name, though."

"So mundane. You don't think she's dating that weird Bill guy up on the cape, the one near the lighthouse?"

"OH!" Daisy cried, "Our Misty, dating some lamebrain! And I thought our little runt might finally be moving up to being a Sensat-"

"Give me my phone back!" Misty screamed from behind, and wrestled with Lily.

"We know who it is!" Violet grinned.

Misty paled. "W-what?"

"It's a guy named Bill! Why wouldn't you tell us, Misty?"

There was no reply for a moment. Then Misty allowed her palm to hit her smack in the face, "Bill, as in the guy near the Cerulean Cape, by the lighthouse. And we're not dating!" she growled.

"Oh really?" Daisy challenged, opening the flip-phone. "Then why does this say "Glaceon and Vaporeon are close because Vaporeon, as you know, is Water type, and Glaceon's Ice. The two types are closely...wait a minute, that's not romantic!" Daisy realized.

Misty finally snatched it back, "Bill was helping me on _research_ on the latest news on that evolution for Eevee, Glaceon! I was wondering about evolving our new Eevee egg into it or Vaporeon, but I wanted to make sure about their types so that it wouldn't be against the rules of our gym.!"

"...Oh." Violet said, crestfallen.

"Is that all?"

"...uhm, are you two dating?" Daisy tried.

"_NO_." Misty growled, before turning to stomp back to the living room.

The excitement they had harbored minutes before was promptly shot down.

"And I'm not a runt!" Misty's voice called.

-o00o-

Misty had left for a date again. She had left hours ago, telling them she'd be back around 8. Lily and Violet, ever the Misty-bullies, had proposed waiting outside for her return, but Daisy said it was too obvious. She had reasoned, this mystery man of Misty's obviously didn't want to be seen by anybody but Misty, either because of an extreme case of shy-guy syndrome, or because he had some sort of reputation to hold, or wanted to keep Misty's clean. If they waited outside, he'd spot them before they even returned and shadow away into the night before they could catch sight of him.

"Then we should, you know, wait right by the door, or the window, and keep a lookout!" Violet proposed.

"Yeah!" Lily immediately agreed, "That way they can't, like, see us and when they're at the door we can, you know, totally spring the door on them and see!"

"Oh! OH!" Violet began, excited at the prospect of catching their mystery man, "And maybe we'll catch him, like, totally being a gentleman and smooching her cheek for farewell while, like, holding her hand!"

All three squealed at the thought, even when the image that crossed their minds was void of a face.

It was 7:59 when suddenly Lily screamed, "I see someone!" and Violet, threw open the door for all three girls to see-

Misty.

A chorus of wails met their confused, youngest sister while a vicious tide of wind suddenly blew past, making all four sister's hair and clothes whip uncontrollably until it settled just as fast.

-o00o-

"Blonde?"

"No."

"Brunet?"

"No."

"Black?"

"No."

"Blue eyes?"

"No."

"Green eyes?"

"No."

"Brown eyes?"

"No."

"Skinny?"

"No."

"Fat!?"

"No."

"Handsome?"

"Yep."

"Details?"

"Nope."

Daisy slumped in her chair while Violet drilled Misty. This was going to take awhile.

"You forgot Red." Lily later reminded Violet.

However, Misty had left to the gym to accept a challenge. Violet commenced frustrated screaming.

-o00o-

"Come on, Misty! Please, just PLEASE give us, like, something to work with!" Daisy moaned. "We tell you about all our other boyfriends!"

Being that Daisy was begrudgingly her favorite of her older sisters, Misty managed to look not so offended, "All your _boyfriends_ always end up crashing here while drunk, it's pretty much mandatory that I meet them. And there's always Lily and Violet rubbing my face about their dates, "she scowled darkly.

Daisy frowned, "Okay, point taken. But, like, why can't you just, you know, give us a name? Bring him by to totally get us to know him?"

Misty's frown deepened, but she relented, "Because I can't."

"Misty's that's not fair!"

"No, but I still can't."

"Can't?"

"Can't."

"Can you tell me why you, like, apparently 'can't'?"

"..." Misty considered, which was giving Daisy hope, "...it's difficult to phrase."

"Misty..." Daisy groaned.

Her red haired sister snapped, "Why do you even care? You, Violet, Lily, unless it affects your shopping schedule you three have never cared about what I do with myself, as long as the gym still runs."

Daisy flinched. That _hurt_, to hear her sister say such a thing. It hurt worse because until the last year and a half, the three older sisters _had_ been ignoring their youngest sibling, and never much cared about their youngest sister's schedule or way of life. Lily and Violet still bullied and teased the heck out of Misty, and occasionally Daisy joined in, and it was only in the past couple of months that they had begun trying to be better for the youngest Waterflower, and each other. A family bonding counselor had seen to that when a particularly nasty argument between Lily and Misty nearly tore apart all four sisters AND the house. Old habits die hard, however.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I...I'm not going to lie, I'm totally dying of curiosity, Mist. I like really want to know who our youngest little Waterflower's caught. But Misty," Daisy paused to rest her hand on her youngest sister "I mean it, like, totally when I say this; I just want to, like, make sure this mystery guy's good for you. I don't want him to turn out to, like, be this total jerk-bag!"

Misty looked at her, astonished. Then, to her shock, Misty began laughing. It was that kind of laugh where, were it you laughing, the only determinable feeling you could be feeling for that laughter was the incredulous, ironic kind, like the person before you had no idea how far their worries were.

A tear slipped fro Misty's laughing eyes, and she wiped it away with her wrist before squeezing Daisy's hand.

"If there is one thing I _can_ tell you, Daisy, it is that you have no need to worry about him. He is the sweetest gentleman I have ever met, and the day he's rude and a jerk-bag as you call it is the day I'll kiss a Caterpie."

Not totally convinced, but the resolve and reassuring confidence Misty held in her eyes helped Daisy smile. Plus now she knew that her sister's date was a good guy, apparently!

"Sooo...anything else you can, like, tell me?"

Misty groaned loudly, "I'll give you a color scheme. Red, yellow, tan, and gold, blue, and black."

"What?" Daisy questioned, confused.

"That's all you're getting from me!" Misty humphed, then got up from the couch.

"MISTY!"

-o00o-

Daisy had given up about a week ago. Violet and Lily followed soon after. They had tried so many other shenanigans, and only ended up angering Misty each time, and not once did they find out about the mystery man's identity.

She combed out her hair, while Misty removed her hair extensions. The sisters had finished another water show of a mermaid, though admittedly one of their best. The Aquamarine Fair had arrived in Cerulean, and the Waterflower Water Show was one of many of the city-hosted attractions to help the fair gain fame (which, in all honesty, it didn't need help with). Lily and Violet were taking down the props and shuffling their audience out while Daisy helped Misty out of her wetsuit. Ever since she had tamed Gyarados, it had been reintroduced into the shows, and made for a stellar addition, be it a casting antagonist or their protagonist's mighty support. Daisy admitted, their little sister was a great water pokemon trainer.

There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Violet or Lily, Daisy called, but never turned, "Come in."

Instead of clicking show heels, her ear distinctly heard heavy boots, and Daisy sharply turned her head towards the stranger. He was tall, and tan skinned, with spiked, wild red hair, amber eyes, with a lithe but muscular body frame. He was in a casual, long-sleeved navy blue button-up that wasn't actually buttoned up at all with a light cream yellow shirt underneath and dark pants loosely over equally dark boots. The comb was in her hand, and she clenched it for a weapon until Misty dove first.

Into a hug.

A _HUG__._

"You were beautiful, Misty!" the man complimented with a dazzling smile, and Misty blushed.

"Thanks Lance. I'm so glad you came! I was worried the League schedule wouldn't let you come see the show."

The comb dropped from Daisy's hand.

Her sister was... no...no it couldn't be the same guy!

"Of course I came, I would never dream of missing out on my girl." Misty giggled girlishly at that, the sound foreign and shocking to Daisy's ears. Then he leaned down and briefly kissed the skin of her forehead before pulling back, both faces smiling at each other.

Ohhhhh yeah. This was _definitely_ her guy.

"OH!" Misty broke out of the embrace, "Lance, this is my oldest sister, Daisy. Daisy, this is Lance."

He stepped forward, bowing his head to her in respect before lifting back up and offering his hand for a shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

Daisy, shell-shocked, took it and shook it hesitantly. Then, she forced herself out of her daze to keep from embarrassing herself.

"Th-The pleasure's all mine." she assured him.

He laughed, "So I've heard. I apologize for the secrecy. It's just much easier to call upon Misty when I'm free from duty than it is sneaking about to try to hide from the media."

"Oh, no, I-I understand." she nervously laughed, "Totally get it. You know, we've been just dying of curiosity to meet our little Misty's mystery man. So...you're really-"

He nodded, and folded one arm to his chest before bowing, making Daisy blush. Arceus, he was a such gentleman! And a handsome one, no wonder Misty had tried so hard to keep him to herself! "Yes. Lance Wyvern, standing Champion. The show was wonderful, Miss Waterflower, you and your sisters put on a stellar performance," he paused to loop an arm around Misty's shoulders to pull her somewhat close, "especially this one."

Misty rolled her eyes at him, batting him off with her hand, "Yeah, yeah, easy on the charm." she warned, with an amused smile. She glanced over to the clock on the wall

"So, how did you two meet?" Daisy asked, slyly to begin her long list of interrogative questions. She was going to milk every little juicy bit of information that she could get!

"Well, interestingly enough-"

"Nope!" Misty cut in, grabbing her boyfriend by the arm, "No time! We got to go before everybody in town plus their mother creates tyranitar-sized lines!"

Lance nodded, "But it is a good story!"

"Huh? Where are you going?!" Daisy cried out while Misty awkwardly shuffled an amused Lance out the door. No, she needed to milk that man for info!

"I told Lance about the special show and the Fair in town, and I promised I'd take him if he came to see my performance, and since it's going to fill up fast, we need to head out immediately if we plan on getting on any rides!" Misty explained through strained teeth as her small figure tried, with varying results, to push Lance's much bigger and stronger form out the door as quickly as possible. It was quite the sight.

"But so soon, we haven't even-"

"Nope, gotta go!" Misty said, hurrying them both out.

"It was nice meeting you, Daisy!" Lance called, his head poking out of the door frame before Misty finally got him out of sight. Daisy snuck to the door and peeked down the hallway, where they were trading a few snippets of conversation she couldn't quite hear. Lance said something that made Misty blush heavily and yell something about her sisters. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder, and then the hand trailed upward to her face, and he murmured to her something involving the words "never give you up" that made Misty's angry, embarrassed blush turn into that flattered, shy one that meant she was calm again. Daisy fell back into the dressing room, grabbed her phone, and slumped into her chair.

Suddenly, things made sense. The random bursts of wind that announced Misty's arrivals from her dates and the distant dot in the sky(one of his flying dragon-types, no doubt), Misty's assurance of her boyfriend's intentions, and her "color scheme" hint (Red, his hair, yellow, his eyes, and his outfit, both from tonight and his Champion uniform of blue, black, and gold) suddenly made sense.

Daisy honestly couldn't help smiling. She was, admittedly, just a bit jealous too. She sure wished she could catch a boyfriend like Lance Wyvern!

"Violet, just forewarning; Misty's off to the fair with her boyfriend."

Suddenly the end near her ear was shot by a loud, screechy shuffling noise as Violet dropped her phone and Lily on the other side yelling something.

"What!? You mean you saw him!?" Violet and Lily chorused.

Yes, and he is drop-dead gorgeous, and sweet, and a gentleman, and oh my gosh you will not believe who it is!

"No." Daisy answered, forcing her voice to fake disappointment. On the other line Violet and Lily groaned loudly.

"I know, I like wanted to see him too. But girls, I think we like, really do need to just let this go. I'm sure Misty will, like, come around to letting us totally meet her mystery guy sooner or later!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Violet sighed.

"Yeah...Well, I have, like, notes for our next show, and we should totally collaborate them when we're done here!" Lily chirped. Violet and Daisy agreed and hung up.

Daisy picked up around the dressing room, staring at her phone with a smile and pocketed it. She didn't exactly like lying to her younger two sisters, but considering their chattermouth tendencies and ever-present bullying ways...

Yes, she thought to herself, they could stand to stay in the dark a little longer about Misty and Lance.

* * *

Feel free to flame, haters.

Feel free to review, every one else. And since it's a oneshot, I'll be happy to reply to anything you have to say by PM or reply since there's no next chapter to post replies to.

Randomly chose his last name, because I felt like it. Wyvern's a particular kind of European dragon, sometimes used as a heraldic animal icon for families, kingdoms, and such. And anything with a dragon's, you know, Lance's thing so there.

Might re-use it. Hmm...

-KO13


End file.
